Lo que debio de haber sido
by miyu-nihayami
Summary: Si estan inconformes Como Yo T-T por que simplemente no hubo pues tal vez este finc sea para ustedes..Ya saben aqui encontraran su recompensa a sus corajes... Lemmon Sora x Sunao ambientado en la OVA


Era de noche, en aquel hotel, donde el profesor Minato los habia llevado de vacaciones, si aquella fuente de descanzo, con aguas termales, al menos Sunao y Sora, pensaron que por fin, despues de tantos problemas que tuvieron que enfrentar tendrian un merecido descanzo para estar juntos y disfrutar, lastima que Matsuri tuviera otro planes, y cuando se habla de otros planes, se debe entender como tareas de la compañía "Los maestros del todo".

Y gracias a esto, pues llegamos a la situación actual…en donde estan nuestros dos protagonistas.

Sunao y Sora, estaban en los vestidores, preparándose para dormir por fin, despues de una dura jornada de trabajo, que consistia en recibir y atender a los clientes de aquella posada, donde estaban hospedados, por fin podrian relajase.

--Cielos!!-exclamo Sora, al tiempo que pasaba su mano, con algo de dificultad, por su espalda, para bajar el cierre del traje de conejo que traia puesto--...ese Matsuri!—dijo con algo de enojo y frustacion, por no haber podido bajar el cierre de su traje, al tiempo que captaba la mirada de Nao, que estaba justamente batallando tambien con aquel maligna cerradura que lo ataba al disfraz, en su caso de ratoncito.

--Ya calmate Hashiba..-comento Nao, dando un suspiro de resignacion absoluta---..ya sabes como es Matsuri-chan—dicho estas palabras que pretendian tranquilizar al peliazul, se acerco a este, y le ayudo con el cierre.

--Gracias…--dijo el recien liberado chico, pausa—por cierto donde esta Matsuri??, que no deberia estar aquí tambien cambiandose de ropa??

--Desgraciadamente…--dio un gran suspiro el pelirosa-..Matsuri-chan ya se ha ido a dormir…

--QUE!!—Grito con los ojos como platos por la impresión, mientras el pelirosado se tapaba los odios para no escuchar los gritos de su compañero de cuarto—¡¡¡él ha sido el que menos trabajo hoy, y es el primero en retirarse a descanzar…!!!

Fujimori se destapo los oidos, después de que Sora saco toda su frustración. El traje de Hashiba yacia ya en el suelo, por el coraje, el peliazul no se habia dado cuenta que la ropa que traia puesta se habia deslizado completamente, dejandolo expuesto en ropa interior a un muy sonrojado Fujimori, que no podia articular palabra alguna, pues su nerviosismo lo impedia.

--La verdad! Es que deberiamos negarnos a los trabajos locos que Matsuri nos impone!!—seguia diciendo Sora con un tono molesto, sin percatarse de la situación—no lo crees Fujimori??—cuestiono al no escuchar mas la voz del pelirosa en la conversación

--Yo..ettoo…--titubeo, al tiempo que giraba su cuerpo hacia otra direccion, dandole la espalda a Sora ,todo para no seguir viendo al peliazul en esas condiciones. Por su parte Sora alzo una ceja extrañado, no entendia el comportamiento de Sunao. Fue hasta que el propio Hashiba se miro a si mismo, percatandose de las condiciones en que se encontraba, estaba semidesnudo ante su compañero de cuarto.

Un incomodo silencio se dio paso.

Sora tomo su yukata de algodón, de color azul marino, la cual otorgaba el hotel a sus huéspedes.

Sora estaba un poco sonrojado, se le veia un leve rubor.

Esperaba que Fujimori hablara, para que el mismo se disculpara por la imprudencia cometida, pero al ver que el pelirosa no tenia ninguna intencion, Hashiba supo que tenia que romper el hielo.

--Fujimori…--lo llamo sin que el pelirosa contestara, aun estaba dandole la espalda a Hashiba, al obtener esta respuesta, intento de nuevo---..Fujimori…yo lo lamento…jeje..—rio nerviosamente--…no me di cuenta…

--…No-te-pre-preocupes Hashiba…--contesto aun con nerviosismo

--Bien…--murmuro aliviado el peliazul, emprendió a acercarse al pelirosado, hasta estar detrás de él--…oye quieres que te ayude con el cierre??

Al escuchar tan cerca a Sora, Fujimori se sobresalto un poco, pero al final respondio.

--Si…--murmuro Sunao casi inaudible, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sora lo escuchara, e iniciara la labor de bajar aquel cierre. El cuerpo de Sunao temblaba, aquella insinuación que presencio, habia sido demasiado para él, se reprochaba por eso.

--Listo!...—dijo Hashiba con una sonrisa, anunciando que el cierre estaba abajo,y sacando a Fujimori de sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo. Sora pudo observar levemente la espalda de su amigo, blanca, tersa, suave y calida, un sonrojo acudio a su rostro, tenia ganas de deslizar aquel disfraz y besar los hombros del pelirosado, escuchar aquellos sonidos de placer, y sentir el estremecimiento del cuerpo de Sunao en su propia boca.—Creo que mejor, me voy a ir a dormir…--comento Sora, tratando de disimular su sonrojo, y su nerviosismo--…Nos vemos mañana Fujimori…--dijo tocando el hombro del chico de manera amistosa, abandonando la escena.

Ahí se quedo Fujimori, solo, con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas. El pelirosa comenzo a quitarse el traje lentamente.

--Que fue eso??...—penso Sunao temeroso de si mismo-…realmente desee que en ese momento…--imagino a Sora de nuevo en aquella escena, casi le habia susurrado al oido, o lo habia imaginado?,cuando le pregunto que si lo ayudaba con el cierre. El corazon del joven palpitaba muy rapido al formar esos recuerdos---…en ese momento…desee…que Hashiba…me…--la imagen hablo mas que las palabras. Si, Sunao veia en sus más profundos pensamientos, a Sora acercarse a él y besarle los hombros con ternura y amor, luego transportar aquellos besos a su fino cuello y por ultimo morder el lóbulo de su oreja con recelo.

El sonrojo de sus mejillas aumento.

-Pero que estoy pensando!!...—se reprendio el mismo--…estoy demasiado cansado, que…--coloco su mano en su frente---… ya estoy alucinando lo que no es…--concluyo, al tiempo que tomaba su yukata azul marina y se la vestia.

Antes de salir, acomodo su disfraz en lo que parecia un casillero, miro el disfraz de Sora, y sin mas preámbulo, acomodo tambien la ropa en la casilla correspondiente, para finalmente salir del vestuario.

Mientras tanto Sora, se fue a mojar la cara a los sanitarios, sus mejillas estaban aun encendidas, y cada vez que se veia en el espejo recordaba aquel hermoso panorama, es decir la palidez de la espalda de Nao.

--Tienes que controlarte ya!...—exclamo fuertemente, respirando fuertemente.

Salio del sanitario un poco mas tranquilo, asi que se dirigio a la habitación que Matsuri le habia asignado. El peliazul abrio la puerta corrediza, entonces al mirar en el interior de la habitación, los ojos de hashiba se quedaron como platos. Ahí adentro estaba Sunao cepillando su hermoso cabello. El pelirosa se volvio a la puerta, al escuchar que esta se corrio y tambien quedo con la boca abierta

---Fu…Fujimori que haces aquí??!!—pregunto Sora completamente asombrado y confundido

--Este es mi cuarto Hashiba…--contesto tranquilamente, con un ligero sonrojo en su mirada

--Pero…pero…--balbuceo el peliazul--…esta es la habitación que Matsuri me asigno…

--No puede ser!...Matsuri-chan me la acaba de asignar, es mas acabo de ir a despertarlo para que me dijera donde dormiria

--Matsuri me dio el numero hoy, justo despues de salir de los baños!, esta bien,…--se calmo un poco--… ire a la recepcion y les pedire que me den otra habitación…--sonrio calidamente

--Pero…

---te puedes quedar en el cuarto

--Pero Hashiba….

--No hay problema….

---Lo que pasa es que ya no hay habitaciones disponibles….—comento inocentemente

--Que!!...—grito con los ojos desorbitados

--Si…eso me acaba de decir Matsuri-chan, Hoy en la noche se rento el ultimo vacante…

El sonrojo aparecio en el rostro de Hashiba

--Eso quiere decir que…--penso apenado, veia a Sunao tambien sonrojado.

Un silencio se dio paso.

--Bueno…--dijo Nao nervioso--..en esta habitación hay dos futones, tomas uno de ellos, y te quedas aquí.. que te parece?…--sonrio lo mas despreocupado posible, no queria que Sora se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo

--Esta bien…--contesto, suspirando resignadamente.

Fujimori ayudo a Hashiba a acomodarse en la alcoba, colocaron los futones con una cierta distancia, cada uno lo habia hecho de inercia, querian dejar salir sus sentimientos que estaban a flor de piel, pero no podian, sentian vergüenza simplemente, aun tenian miedo de lo que sentian, sabian muy bien que cualquier insinuación de parte del otro podria ser malinterpretada y detonar sus deseos.

Por fin la luz electrica fue apagada, dejando un umbral muy oscuro, afortunadamente la luna ayudaba un poco, dejando pasar uno de sus rayos celestiales por una pequeña ventana.

Sunao no podia dormir, estaba de espaldas a su compañero, haciendose el dormido.

Por su parte Sora tambien queria aparentar esto, estaba en la misma posición que el pelirosa.

--Vamos…piensa en algo que pueda hacerte conciliar el sueño…--se autoanimaba Hashiba, cerrando sus parpados con fuerza, entonces su mente hizo su trabajo, empezo a enviarle imágenes, lastima que eran las equivocadas.

Los recuerdos de aquella noche de pasion que vivieron Sora y Nao-kun en el suelo del piso en donde el peliazul habia tenido el accidente, donde sus recuerdos renacieron, ademas de que su amor florecio, si, los recuerdos emergieron de repente.

El hermoso y calido cuerpo de Fujimori entregandose a Hashiba con una pasión que él nunca hubiera creido, los gemidos que se despegaban de aquellos labios con el simple hecho de que Hashiba acariciara esa piel palida y tibia, y lo que vino despues, las embestidas que volvieron loco al Seme brindandole un sentimiento nuevo, que nunca en su vida habia experimentado la transformación del placer a Orgasmo, y abrigar como este le circulaba por todo el cuerpo; y ahí Nao el objeto de su deseo.

--No puede ser!!---susurro molesto---, por que?...—se recriminaba a si mismo Hashiba--..por que tengo que recordar eso ahora…--las manos del chico temblaban, estaba nervioso, queria hacerlo de nuevo, si, deseaba hacer suyo a Sunao, ese "Deseo" lo sintio en los vestidores y ahora se hacia presente de nuevo. Era peligroso estar tan cerca de Fujimori al encontrarse en semejante estado.

Por su parte Fujimori empezo a moverse dormido, Hashiba giro su cabeza para mirar de reojo a su compañero. Ahora Nao estaba boca arriba completamente, sus manos estaban a sus costados, dandole un aspecto inocente y tierno. Su cabello estaba esparcido por todo el futon.

--Es como aquella ocasión…--murmuro Sora, volteandose completamente, ahora acostado de lado, observaba los movimientos de Sunao---…esta hecho no aguanto mas….

Sunao se acomodo de nuevo, regresando a su posición original, dandole la espalda a Hashiba. Este por su parte salio sigilosamente del futon, no podia luchar mas contra sus sentidos de Seme, se acomodo detrás de Fujimori. Con tactica sutil, poso sus labios en el cuello del Uke, muy cerca de su oreja, mientras sus manos descubrian lentamente los hombros del pelirosa.

En ese instante Nao desperto de golpe, no sin antes soltar un sonido de placer.

--Has..Hashiba que haces??—cuestiono débilmente

Sora estaba regalando besos cortos por todo el cuello de Sunao.

--Te deseo…—contesto roncamente.


End file.
